1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus, an electronic meeting system, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electronic meeting system, memos written by a presenter are stored as accumulated memo data in a server, and the memos written by a participant is stored locally. Therefore, the memos written by the presenter are displayed on the screen for the participant, and the memos written by the participant are displayed only on the screen for the participant as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-256165